


Things He Never Heard

by AmayaSong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaSong/pseuds/AmayaSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Poe spoke to Finn while he was in a coma and didn't listen, and the one time he woke up and listened. First Fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things He Never Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I saw on Tumblr and couldn't leave alone. Basically I'm just a puddle of StormPilot trash.

“..And then I was like “Oh no General Organa, I can go get the map no problem. I am the best pilot in the Resistance” and she gave me this look. Man, you never want to get those looks from General Organa. She looks super mean sometimes, but honestly she's a big softy. Plus I'm pretty sure she's really grateful for all you did..” 

Poe trailed off looking at the sleeping form of the former storm trooper. Finn remained eerily still in the quiet Med Bay. Every one was off celebrating the destruction of Star Killer Base. He knew he should be there too but something was holding him here. He felt like he had to keep talking to Finn, let him know that he wasn't alone. Rey was spending time with Organa trying to pinpoint the location of the missing Skywalker. 

“You know, you were super brave out there, you deserve a rest.” He smiled and settled back into his chair. “But don't take too long” 

***

“I never really saw my parents when I was young” he started fidgeting with his pilot suit. He was fresh from a short mission. He probably should take a fresher shower, and maybe go to the mess and get some food but he needed to see Finn with his own eyes to make sure he was still there. 

“They were fighters, just like us. Thye fought the Imperials on the Battle of Endor; at least that's what they tell me. I was only like 2 at the time.” He shrugged halfheartedly before realizing that Finn couldn't see him. He took his regular seat by the bed. 

“My mother was an Ace Pilot too, I learned how to fly in her old A-wing funnily enough. I guess being awesome runs in the family” He gave the sleeping man a grin. Finn didn't even twitch, and Poe's grin faltered a bit. He wasn't sure why he continued to sit by the sick bed babbling away at the healing man; and he still wasn't sure why some hours later when he was shooed out by the medical droid.

****

“Rey left today,” Poe started as he settle into what could only be considered his seat by Finn's bed. He spent more time there than his own quarters these days. 

“She went to go find Luke Skywalker. She took the Falcon and Chewbacca with her so you don't have to worry about her. I'm sure she can handle herself. Have you seen that girl when she is angry? Scary I tell ya.” He laughed. His eyes roamed over the still resting form of the ex-Storm trooper. 

“You just worry about getting better. It's not everyday you get hit in the spine with a light saber. I.... We... The Resistance almost lost you. Gotta be more careful, alright?” Poe continued talking. Not really having a point in mind, just talking to ease the silence while keeping vigil out for his healing friend.

***

“We got some information about the whereabouts of some of the scattered First Order. I might have a mission soon. I've been anxious to get back in the air. It's been quite some time since I've been up there. You know if you woke up I could take you up again. Maybe steal another tie fighter? I could probably even teach you to fly if you really wanted.” Poe held onto Finn's hand now. No longer keeping the distance. Finn's been in this healing coma for a month now and the pilot was started to worry that he might never wake up. He's spent all of his free time in this very spot speaking into the quite space that was the med bay. Just him rambling about everything from the weather to the latest Resistance gossip. Sometimes he just sat there and read books aloud hoping the Finn could at least hear some of it and know he wasn't alone. Finn, for his part seemed blissfully unaware of the conversation happening around him. 

“You wouldn't be as good as I am but to be fair, no one is.”

***

“... you would have loved it. There was this tree outside in the yard and rumor had it that the tree was from Luke Skywalker himself...” Poe's words were cut off by a loud blaring sound from within the base. He stopped abruptly going completely still. 

“I think I might need to go for a little while. I'll be back I promise. Don't you go waking up with out me, got that?” He said before rushing out of the med-bay. He rushed back in a second later and placed a kiss on Finn's cheek before rushing out again.

***

The next time Poe visited the Med Bay he was being floated in on a stretcher. His side was bloody and he had some cuts on various parts of his body. He was mostly out of it when he was brought in but as he got patched up he became more and more lucid. He realized that he was on a bed next to Finn just mere inches, close enough that if he tried he could touch his comatose friend. He smiled slightly.

“I told you would be back.”

***

“Look it's been a while and while I'm really sure you'll wake up I'm not really sure I'll have the chance to say this when you do... but.. well... I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you and so I really need you to wake up because I kinda want to kiss you.” Poe said all in one breath while running his hand through his hair. He sighed knowing that like the other times he sat in this same spot and talked, Finn wouldn't answer him. 

“I actually woke up yesterday. I was actually just sleeping.” Poe jumped nearly out of his skin. He looked in wonder as the younger mad opened his brown eyes and smiled.

“What?! Why didn't anyone tell me, are you OK? Should I go get someone? Are you hungry...” Finn laughed out loud interrupting the line of questions.

“Would you just kiss me already?” he said finally. And the Ace Pilot closed his mouth and put it to better use. Finally.


End file.
